exchange
by Vea Kim
Summary: Yaoi/Romance/kriskai/chapter 1/ Yunjae shiper, I am warning you, this is not Yunjae fanfic!


**EXCHANGE**

**Vea Kim**

**.**

**.**

**Yunjae shiper, I am warning you this is NOT Yunjae Fanfic!**

**.**

**Vea hanya mencari karakter lain selain yunjae. Bukankah menulis itu tidak berdasarkan STATUS SHIPER? Sebelum mengenal Fanfic, vea sudah pernah menulis dengan OC sendiri. Vea just Yunjae Shiper, but For me, MENULIS adalah MENULIS. Vea juga ELF, tapi vea sudah pernah menulis beragam cast dari BB lain juga (for straight). So, jika kalian tidak sependapat dengan vea, its your problem. Vea hanya ingin belajar sebanyak-banyaknya tentang pembentukan karakter.**

**.**

**.**

Aku benci dengan manusia-manusia di sekitarku. Mereka semua pembohong. Bahkan orang tuaku. Di depanku, mereka berpura-pura seperti pasangan yang bahagia, tapi aku tau mereka saling bermain di belakang. Appa dengan wanita murahannya, dan eomma dengan pria hidung belangnya. Juga dia… Gadis pertama yang kupercayai, tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka semua. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang terlihat apa adanya di mataku. Mereka semua hanya seperti sampah yang tidak berguna.

Mungkin memiliki wajah tampan dan pintar menari akan menguntungkan bagi seorang namja yang seperti pecundang. Memikat setiap gadis-gadis bodoh yang dengan mudah terjerat. Tapi bagiku, ini sangat mengesalkan. Aku benci menjadi populer. Sialnya, sifatku yang dingin dan angkuh ini menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk mereka. Oh ayolah… Apa dunia sekarang tidak mengenal kata malu? Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap mengganggu orang yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan mereka? Well, sangat menjengkelkan.

Satu-satunya agar aku bebas dari manusia-manusia pecundang itu hanya dengan mengatakan sebuah kebohongan pula. '_I am a gay_' itu yang kukatakan pada mereka. Gadis-gadis akan mundur dengan sendirinya, namun ada juga yang benar-benar luar biasa tidak punya otak hingga mereka masih tetap menguntitku kemanapun dengan alasan siapa tau aku terharu dengan perjuangan mereka dan kembali menjadi normal. What the hell! Setidaknya tidak ada satu pun laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku. Aku terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan mereka.

Aku tidak tau untuk apa aku hidup. Untuk apa aku bernafas dan menjalani rutinitas tanpa henti ini. Apa sebenarnya tujuanku aku tidak mengerti. Namun, sejak pertemuanku dengan laki-laki bangsat itu, hidupku perlahan mulai berubah. Aku tidak tau harus bersyukur atau menyesal? Karena dia, orang pertama yang tidak pernah berpura-pura di depanku. Orang pertama yang mampu masuk ke dalam hidupku. Seorang laki-laki keturunan china bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kris Wu…

**.**

**EXCHANGE**

**Vea Kim**

**.**

_One year ago_

Kris berjalan dengan langkah sedikit terseok di koridor panjang itu. dua malam ia tidak tidur dan sekarang ia benar-benar mengantuk. Matanya sudah merah ingin terpejam tapi ia belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk merebahkan badan. Ia baru seminggu pindah ke universitas ini, Seoul University. Sebelumnya Kris sudah pernah pindah empat kali sejak kedatangannya di negara Korea ini dua tahun yang lalu. Ia kelahiran China, tapi usia delapan tahun ia harus pindah ke Canada karena orang tuanya bercerai.

Ayah Kris tetap tinggal di China sementara ibunya masih di Canada. Kris sendiri tidak tau kenapa sekarang ia tinggal di Korea. Ia hanya ingin jauh dari orang tuanya. Hidupnya sudah terlalu memuakkan. Ia ingin hidup tanpa ada orang dari masa lalu yang mengenalnya. Ketika temannya di Canada menawarinya untuk ikut pindah ke Korea, ia langsung setuju dengan gagasan itu. Butuh waktu setahun untuk Kris menyesuaikan diri dengan Korea. Ia belajar bahasa Korea dengan cepat meskipun masih sedikit kesulitan untuk membaca tulisannya. Karena itu, ia malas pergi kuliah.

Kris bukan namja baik-baik. Ia termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyak namja berandalan di kota Seoul. Kehidupan malam yang liar, semua itu pernah dilaluinya. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya sering pindah universitas. Ia terlalu sering membolos.

Namja itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan tanpa repot-repot harus menyisirnya setiap pagi. Ayolah… Jangankan untuk menyisir rambut, untuk bangun saja ia terlalu malas. Namun meskipun begitu, apapun yang dipakainya akan tampak mempesona. Tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Terkadang Kris akan dengan senang hati menanggapi godaan mereka. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu, tidak jarang tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan pasangannya ditengah-tengah kencan. Atau menurunkan mereka di tengah jalan tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan saat rasa malasnya tiba-tiba datang. Dan Kris bukan orang yang mudah perduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, dia bukan namja baik-baik.

Akhirnya, dengan mata setengah terpejam antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Kris masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong. Ia masih dapat mengenali ruang latihan dance itu karena dindingnya dipenuhi dengan kaca. Tapi toh ia tidak perduli. Yang penting untuknya saat ini, ia bisa tidur. Namja itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

**.**

**.**

Kim Jong In, namja yang lebih populer di panggil Kai itu menatap datar gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih menunduk, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak cake yang terlihat sangat enak. Tapi bagi Kai, makanan itu terlihat lebih menjijikkan dari kotoran Monggu, anjingnya. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk membuka mulut pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Kai melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati gadis itu.

Tempatnya menghabiskan waktu hanyalah ruang dance yang terletak di lantai dua gedung falkutasnya. Kai tidak suka berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia penyendiri dan tidak suka bergaul dengan teman seusianya. Merepotkan saja, begitu pikirnya. Ia tidak punya teman dan berharap tidak pernah punya teman. Saat ada seseorang yang kau sebut dengan kata 'teman' itu artinya kau sudah terikat secara tidak langsung dengan orang itu. Kau harus perduli kepadanya saat ada kesulitan atau hal-hal lainnya yang Kai anggap tidak penting.

Namja itu melepas jaket yang dipakainya lalu melempar bersamaan dengan tasnya kepinggir dinding kaca ruang dance. Ia memasang earphone tanpa mau repot-repot menyalakan lampu ruang dance. Cahaya dari luar yang masuk lewat pintu, sudah cukup untuknya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti ritme yang mengalun dari ipad miliknya.

Kai tidak tau berapa lama tubuhnya bergerak. Ia juga tidak tau berapa banyak lagu yang sudah diputar oleh ipadnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat, juga rambutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia memungut kembali jaket yang dilemparnya tadi lalu memakainya . Digantungnya tas ransel itu di bahu sebelah kanannya lalu melangkah keluar.

Baru dua langkah yang diambilnya, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke samping. Saat itulah mata mereka bertemu…

**.**

**.**

Kris masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap dalam manic hitam itu. Meskipun jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima meter, Kris seolah bisa menyelami tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuat detak jantungnya melambat tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba namja itu memutus tatapannya. Dia memalingkan wajah lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. meninggalkan Kris dalam keheningan.

Awalnya Kris merasa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia mendengar suara berisik yang membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka mata untuk mencari tau. Gelap. Ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Sosok itu sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya dibawah sorot cahaya dari luar yang masuk melalui pintu. Kris tidak mendengar ada music, tapi laki-laki itu menari dengan sangat baik. Tubuh dan rambutnya basah, memunculkan kata 'sexy' dalam otak Kris.

Kris tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Seseorang yang benar-benar bisa ditatapnya dengan jantung nyaris berhenti berdetak. Bahkan saat namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya, bayangan sosok itu masih memenuhi pikirannya. Tangannya terangkat, menggenggam sebuah cincin yang tergantung pada kalungnya. Cincin dengan ukiran '_Carino'_. Sebuah kata dari bahasa Spanyol dengan arti '_Yang Terkasih'_. Cincin yang tadinya selalu terasa dingin itu kini terasa hangat dalam genggamannya.

**.**

**EXCHANGE**

**Vea Kim**

**.**

"Kai oppa, jebal… Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya, setidaknya kau cicipi sedikit saja."

Kris mengernyitkan kening melihat pemandangan itu. Jadi namanya kai? Laki-laki itu melipat lengan sambil bersandar di dinding koridor tidak jauh dari mereka, menatap opera yang dimainkan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang kelaparan sampai kau harus membuatkanku makan?"

Kris tersenyum mendengar suara sedingin es itu, membuat gadis yang memegang kotak makan itu tergelagap tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Hentikan usahamu yang sia-sia itu. Kau tau dengan jelas bahwa aku gay!"

Mata itu mengerjap pelan, sedikit terkejut oleh fakta yang baru saja di dengarnya. _So, he's a gay_? _Really_? Bibir itu menyeringai pelan. Kris tidak begitu saja percaya. Namja itu mengucapkannya seolah tanpa beban. Sejauh yang dialaminya, kalimat itu tidak mudah untuk dikatakan pada dunia nyata dengan orang-orang normal di dalamnya.

Kris mengikuti Kai yang berjalan menuju ruang dance setelah pertunjukan opera itu selesai. Namja itu menutup pintu ruangan tanpa suara saat sudah ada di dalam ruangan. Kai berdiri membelakanginya sejenak sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu berbalik menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat bibir Kris melontarkan sebuah seringai tipis.

"Apa kau tidak merasa gugup?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda, "hanya ada kita dalam ruangan ini, dan kau adalah gay."

Wajah itu masih tetap sama, datar dengan tatapan tajam. Perlahan Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Kau tau, aku tidak benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan. Kau bukan gay!"

Mata Kai tersentak. Samar tetap terlihat oleh Kris. Namja itu tersenyum tipis bahwa tebakannya benar. Ia hanya berniat mencari tau reaksi namja di depannya ini, siapa sangka bahwa kata-katanya itu benar.

"Apa maumu?" akhirnya bibir Kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku bisa saja memberitau gadis tadi bahwa kau hanya berpura-pura. Jadi… apa kau masih menyangkalnya?"

"Kita tidak punya urusan!" saut Kai datar.

Sorot mata Kris tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lembut, "Kau menjadi urusanku sejak mataku melihatmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Cium aku… Kalau kau memang benar-benar gay, seharusnya itu tidak masalah untukmu."

Kai mendengus pelan, "Jadi itu juga bukan masalah untukmu?"

SET

Bruuk…

Kai tidak sempat berfikir saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tersentak kebelakang. Membentur permukaan dinding kaca yang terasa dingin dengan dua buah lengan mengurungnya.

DEG

Mata itu menatapnya dalam dengan jarak terdekat. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berkedip. Saat itu juga ia sadar bahwa namja di depannya adalah bahaya yang nyata. Lagi-lagi kai merasa tubuhnya tersentak saat sesuatu mengusap bibirnya lembut. Jemari kris.

"Kau tau…? Aku sedang menciummu lewat tatapanku," bisik Kris sehalus beledu.

Untuk sesaat, suara Kris seolah menghipnotisnya. "Brengsek!" maki kai sambil mendorong tubuh kris kuat hingga terhuyung kebelakang saat tersadar. Namja itu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Yaa," panggil Kris sebelum kai membuka pintu itu, "aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, bahwa kebohongan yang kau buat, bisa menjadi boomerang untukmu."

BLAM

Kai membanting pintu ruang dance dengan keras. Membuat kris tersenyum, "Aku akan membuat kebohongan itu nyata, tunggu saja..." Putusnya masih menatap pintu tempat Kai menghilang.

**.**

**EXCHANGE**

**Vea Kim**

**To Be Continue**

**Okay, kenapa vea memakai KRISKAI? Karena bagi vea, mereka sama-sama berakarakter 'Namja'. Jadi vea bisa mendapatkan feel yang bener-bener yaoi. Berbeda dengan Yunjae yang biasanya fluff, karena mami jejung terlalu cute. Meskipun selama ini vea mendiskripsikan jaejoong sebagai namja, tapi benar-benar susah karena wajahnya terlalu imut. Ok, kai memang sebenarnya imut, tapi daripada imut, vea bisa menangkap kesan sexy pada karakter kai. Karena itu vea ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. juga ingin membuktikan sesuatu #smirk semoga setelah ini vea nggak CEGUKAN ato BANYAK KESEDAK ato KEGIGIT LIDAH. Well, makasi buat yang sudah baca apalagi yang memberikan kritik dan saran untuk tulisannya. Arigatoo~**


End file.
